User talk:*Kinz*
ARCHIVE 1: TEH WHEE ARCHIVE ARCHIVE 2: TEH HIKARILESE ARCHIVE FlanFlan and the circle-nine }} }} It's more of a program than a game though. YES TOUHOU...}} }} Meep. Uhhh...uhhh...AMU'S FASHION SENSE BE KEWL (sometimes)!!! MIKI BE KEWL!!! AND UH...BOTH IKUTO AND TADASE HAVE LONG EYELASHES!!!}} }} I'm Continuing Here }} *Daisy, the Slap-Happy One. She has a hair, back in a pony-tail. Her hair is blonde, as well. She wears a sleeveless dress, with pictures of daisies on it, that goes all the way down to her knees. She wears brown high-heels. *Adam, the Paranoid. You can hardly see his face, as he wears a football helmet. The only thing you can see is his eyes and nose. His helmet is lightblue, with white stripes on top. He wears a big black coat, which he uses as cusion in case he falls, and long yellow pants. He wears green shoes. Yesh, ah know he doesn't match. I also based him some-what after myself, as ah ish vereh paranoid somethimes. *Lucas, the Crazy Dude. He has red and blonde hair. Teh rest of his face is the same. He has a half-way long sleeved shirt. By that I mean, one side is long-sleeved, the other's side sleeve is ripped off. His shirt is gold, and he wears purple pants. His shirts are cyan. *Liberty, the Tom Boy. She has brown hair, and it's let down. It goes down to her back. She wears no lipstick. She wears a gray hoodie and black sweatpants. She wears white sneakers. *Mya, the Movie Fanatic. She has sorta dark-blueish hair. Her eyes are brown, and she wears dark red lipstick. She wears a cyan t-shirt, with "MOVIES!!!" being on it in blue writing. She wears sorta purple pants. Her shoes are sorta pink. *Aaron, the Laid-Back Type. His face is the same, other then the fact he has some freckels. He wears like, Rhonda's outfit, as in MySims. *Rodrick, the Shy Guy. He has no sweat-band. He has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a plaid collared shirt, and jeans. His shoes are white and red. Um, I guess soon ah'll add all of them onto one list.}} heyyyyy! hi i waz bored so i just say hi.. LOL.. :D PS that last message waz from me!!--SmiLeY4913 05:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Roast Beef is Beef that was Roasted }} remote controlled pancake HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! BEST O' WISHES}} }} }} }} *attacks Rick rolls with teh remote controlled pancakes* APPLESAUCE}}}} Hey! }} Hiya Piya! FIFA SPORTS! }} }} }} Recolors Gir wants TACOS I be givin you this You must charish it for ever or I will send a plague of mutant pickles to your doorstep. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha hahahahahhaIbbyWonder6 10:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) We Have Something in Common! WHEE! }} MAHSIMSPC TROUBLESHOOT! There's any SaveData's in my carpet, cuz I can't turn on the game, that's the problem. When I turn it on, it just pop me on a black screen like half minute and then I'm again in my desktop.A go-go Sim 22:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Here it be ------> Whee. You might wonderin' why mah Computers setted up in Spanish. A go-go Sim 22:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, okay. New one with upper qualty...is just that mah daddy name appears at the top and I'm hiding it from stalkers. *slapped* A go-go Sim 23:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is Documents>Electronic Arts> MySims. There's nothing in my MySims carpet as you can see. And all that text formats say nothing. A go-go Sim 23:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) "ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE!" Mwahhaa Need Help... LET'S GATHER AROUND TEH CAMPIRE, AND SING OUR CAMPIRE SONG! OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! }} }} }} But I like how teh outfit turned out. THANK YOU!}} }} MOOOMOOO! }} howzit comin'? but with hair ofcourse. Is she like kinda famous like in your school?}} YOU INVADE CHINESE TERRITORY! FOR DAT, YOU MUST PAY! }} }} Tell your parents AppLocale is an official Microsoft product. It doesn't has viruses. Why would Microsoft be puttin' out products that'll damage their consumer's computers? And I'll show you teh download when it not be a hyperlink or whatever: http://download.microsoft.com/download/5/6/8/568a8caf-29c4-43ec-a10f-97730f26977e/apploc.msi See? Teh thingy is from teh official Microsoft website.}} }} If they're so concerned about that kinda thing, just get a firewall/antivirus thingy that can scan downloads or sumthin'...I dunno.}} Care 2 Explain? Ah also maded a Agent Icon for you... Dentface's ish bettar, but ah hope ye like mahne!!!}}